


this pussy don't purr (it bite back)

by nct127



Series: and they call it kitty love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Renjun, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: "A collar and a leash," Renjun finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two.“Yeah,” Jeno breathed out. He was the one to finally take the collar and leash out the box, throwing the cardboard off the bed. “I know we usually talk things out before we do or buy anything, but,” Jeno paused momentarily to stare at the collar. “I guess I just got a little too excited when I saw it. I just thought it’d look very...pretty on you. Yeah. But if you’re not into it, that’s fine. I can probably return it still.”"I'm a hybrid, not a pet. But you are my precious pup, aren't you?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: and they call it kitty love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	this pussy don't purr (it bite back)

Renjun learns a couple of things in the short time he and Jeno have been official. 

One, Jeno had proven to be a superior boyfriend to his ex in nearly every way possible. To the point where Renjun had found himself questioning why he had ever been with his ex in the first place. Through the countless romantic gestures and sexual favors, Renjun quickly had settled into the relationship and proudly named Jeno his partner.

Two, Jeno was incredible in bed. Perhaps a little too good. Renjun sometimes had a hard time keeping his hands to himself since their first date, and it was slightly embarrassing for him. Renjun already had to endure insufferable heats caused by his biology. Yet, something about Jeno made it seem like he was emitting pheromones that drove Renjun nearly as crazy as a cat who had gotten into some catnip. Renjun blamed it on their relationship being fresh, and he simply ;couldn’t get enough of Jeno as a result.

Three, Jeno was more than willing to try new things out in bed. He’s made that clear several times as he shyly brought up new kinks and positions he’d want to give a try. Renjun found it cute, though. The way Jeno would lower his volume and his cheeks would flush pink as he brought up something sexual. There would always be a slight crack in his voice, probably due to the embarrassment of it all. Renjun didn’t understand how Jeno had still been so shy talking about sex when he was already so good at it.

So maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Jeno had opened up one of his packages in front of Renjun, and inside had been a sleek black leather collar and a matching leash. Renjun probably should’ve guessed something was up when Jeno had been fidgeting the whole night.

“A collar and leash,” Renjun finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two. He reached forward, his finger grazing against the faux leather of the outside of the collar. The inside was lined with a soft material, most likely to not irritate the skin around someone’s neck. The middle of the leather had a small D-ring added to it, just big enough to get the lobster claw attachment of the leash around it. He couldn’t get a clear view of the collar’s back from his position but could only assume the collar had a buckle to clasp the two ends together, much like a belt would.

“Yeah,” Jeno breathed out. He was the one to finally take the collar and leash out the box, throwing the cardboard off the bed. “I know we usually talk things out before we do or buy anything, but,” Jeno paused momentarily to stare at the collar. “I guess I just got a little  _ too _ excited when I saw it. I just thought it’d look very... _ pretty _ on you. Yeah. But if you’re not into it, that’s fine. I can probably return it still.”

Renjun gently took the items from Jeno’s hands to inspect them further. Though the leather had been faux, Renjun could immediately tell that both the collar and leash had been of good quality. With a slight tug of the D-ring, Renjun knew that the collar would be able to get many good uses of it before showing any sign of wear and tear. His assumption of the buckles on the collar was correct, the metal clinking together as Renjun moved the item in his hands.

“I’m a hybrid, not a pet,” Renjun finally spoke up, his eyes moving back up towards Jeno. He could tell how tense he was and how nervous the anticipation of Renjun’s response had been making him. His muscles were tight. Renjun could see the veins of his neck and forearms jutting out just slightly more than usual.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jeno quickly replied. “Baby, I swear I didn’t mean it to be that way, and I’m sorry if it came across that way.” Renjun held a hand up, and Jeno quickly silenced himself, slouching and scouring back slightly like a dog that had just been scolded.

“I know you didn’t mean it in  _ that _ way,” Renjun sighed, motioning for Jeno to move up the bed and closer to him. He could feel the weight of the mattress shift as Jeno crawled closer to Renjun. Renjun could still see the discouragement and shame in Jeno’s face once Jeno finally settled himself down. 

“Baby,” Renjun cooed, a hand going up to cup Jeno’s cheek. Jeno quickly leaned into the touch. “I’m not a pet. But you are my precious pup, aren’t you?” His thumb swiped across Jeno’s cheekbone, grazing over the soft skin and the small mole that laid beneath his eye.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Jeno breathed out. Renjun could feel the breath hit his arm.

“I know you didn’t intend for these to be used the other way around. So if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’m not even sure yet if the collar will fit around your neck. You  _ did _ buy it with the intention of me wearing it. But if you did want to try it out,” Renjun’s hand slid to the lower portion of Jeno’s face, his thumb grazing across his lower lip. “I think it’d be hot.”

Another thing Renjun learned since being with Jeno; Jeno was  _ very _ easy to work up. Renjun didn’t know if Jeno was just naturally sensitive to sensual words and lustful touches or if it were Renjun himself that made Jeno so weak. Renjun just knew it was incredibly easy to rile Jeno up. An inappropriate gesture was sometimes enough for Jeno to drag them off somewhere private to have his way with Renjun. Which, in turn, had benefited Renjun, considering he couldn’t get enough of Jeno’s body either.

Even the most minor touches would have Jeno gasping, sighing, moaning. His body appreciated any of the attention Renjun gave it. From gentle kisses and torturously dragging one finger in and out of him to Renjun pressing Jeno’s face against the mattress as he slammed into him from behind. He was always so willing to give up complete control, putting all his trust in Renjun to break him down, to breed him, to destroy him, and making him feel euphoric all at the same time.

“Please,” Jeno’s voice came out as a soft whimper. “I wanna try it.”

“Can you turn around for me, pup? So that I can try and put the collar on.” Renjun hummed. Jeno was quick to comply, turning his body, so he faced away from Renjun. Renjun pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling down the hood of Jeno’s hoodie for more access to his skin, before wrapping the collar around it. He could hear Jeno’s breathing stutter slightly as the faux leather pressed into his skin.

“Is this too tight?” Renjun asked, pulling the buckle to the second hole but not slipping the prong into it just yet.

“Maybe go up one,” Jeno spoke. Renjun leaned in, pressing a kiss to the back of his head as he moved the buckle to the third hole.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Jeno breathed out. And with that, Renjun fastened the buckle, securing the collar around Jeno neck. Renjun could see Jeno’s hand reaching up to touch the leather, his fingers sliding to touch the small D-ring at the front.

“Move your head around a little. Make sure it’s not too tight and that you can breathe properly.” Renjun sat back on his knees, watching as Jeno rolled his head around, testing to see if the collar had been too tight. Although the sight of Jeno with the collar on had been hot, seeing him unconscious due to the restricted airflow caused by the collar would’ve been a turn-off.

“It’s good,” Jeno shifted back around to face Renjun, and Renjun was finally able to get a full view of the collar around Jeno’s neck. 

“God,” Renjun breathed out, his eyes hyper-focusing on Jeno’s neck. The collar sat just a bit below his adam’s apple, and Renjun could see the way it bobbed as he swallowed. Renjun’s hand reached for the leash, finding the end of it and pressing down on the lobster claw attachment to open it up. “Can I put this on?”

“Please do.”

Renjun reached forward, hooking the lobster claw onto the D-ring. His hand slid down the leash, finding the opposite end where the leash looped and grabbing onto it. He raveled the leash around his hand, shortening the length of it before giving it a small tug. Jeno jolted forward, not prepared for the pull of the leash.

“Was that okay? Tell me if it was too much,” Renjun quickly spoke, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Jeno’s lips. “You can back out at any time. Just tell me your safeword, and we’ll stop,”

“Renjun,” Jeno’s voice was breathy. “It was good. I liked it.” One of his hands rested atop of Renjun’s hand, gripping it and tugging it, so the leash was pulled again. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I think I might actually cry.”

Renjun would be lying if he said that the sight of Jeno actually sobbing over not being fucked  _ wasn’t _ attractive. His cheeks wet with tears, his eyes glassy and red, the whines and pleads as he continuously begged for Renjun’s cock. He’d store the idea at the back of his head for another day. His boxer briefs were already starting to feel tight around his groin, and much like Jeno, he didn’t want to prolong the situation.

Renjun launched forward, pushing Jeno to lay flat against his mattress. He wasted no time crawling atop Jeno, straddling his hips and leaning down just enough for their hot breaths to hit each other’s faces. 

“You’re such a pretty puppy,” He hummed, tugging on the collar to pull Jeno up slightly. “ _ My  _ pretty puppy,” He purred. Their lips grazed against each other as Renjun spoke, and he couldn’t help the sinister smile on his face as he heard the small whimper leaving Jeno’s lips.

“Kiss me, please,” Jeno whined out, bucking his hips up towards Renjun.

“Heel,” Renjun scolded, using his free hand to give a light slap against Jeno’s cheek. Nothing to do any severe harm, leaning more towards a playful pat rather than a painful smack. Just enough to give Jeno a warning, letting him know what was to come if he continued. “Such an impatient pup. Can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you?”

“Renjun, please,” Jeno whined. Renjun nearly cooed at Jeno’s pout and the way his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. “Please touch me. Kiss me, fuck me, breed me, anything, please,”

There’s something about having Jeno pleading underneath him that just does it for Renjun. He isn’t sure if it’s Jeno’s usual tone of voice going from low and sometimes slightly raspy—all the while being incredibly hot and attractive—to high pitched, whiney, and breathy. Or if maybe having someone much bigger than him build-wise—Jeno has more muscle in his right bicep than Renjun thinks he may have throughout his entire body—pliant and submissive for him. Melting into his touch and begging for Renjun to have his way with him, in any way that may be. Maybe it’s the emotional bond they’ve worked to build between them that played a role in how attractive the whole situation was. Jeno trusted Renjun, and he proves it whenever he lets Renjun have his way with him or opens up about a new kink he’d want to dive into. And for that, Renjun feels like he has to repay Jeno.

In the end, Renjun figures that maybe it hadn’t been one or the other. It had been everything about the situation and everything about Jeno that made Renjun so painfully attracted to him.

Renjun grinned at Jeno’s words, pulling the leash just enough to press a quick kiss against Jeno’s pout before pulling away entirely. “Sometimes it’s a little too hard to say no to you. Strip for me, will you?” Renjun was quick in releasing the leash, letting the length of it unravel from his hand as he pulled away from Jeno so he could undress.

Jeno didn’t hesitate in following Renjun’s orders, hastily pulling his hoodie off and throwing it onto the floor. Renjun watched as Jeno fumbled to undo the strings of his shorts, letting out a soft chuckle as his hand reached into the nightstand drawer to pull out the half-empty bottle of lube that was kept there. A not-so-subtle reminder that  _ maybe _ they  _ did _ have sex a little too frequently. Renjun can clearly remember Jeno having to buy more on Amazon Prime earlier in the month, so it’d arrive as soon as possible, and the endless links Jeno sent him because he didn’t know the difference between water-based and oil-based lubes. 

“Cute,” Renjun cooed, watching as Jeno struggled to undo the knot. Eventually, his nimble fingers were successful in loosening the knot just enough for him to pull the shorts down his legs and onto the bedroom floor. He was left bare, laying against the mattress with his head turned towards Renjun as he waited for further instruction.

“No underwear?” Renjun quirked an eyebrow up, opening up the bottle of lube and squeezing a bit of the gel into his hand. He did his best to spread the lube along his fingers as he kneeled on the bed, crawling to get between Jeno’s legs. Jeno immediately spread them upon seeing Renjun working his way towards him.

“We usually always fuck whenever you come over,” Jeno breathed out. “I figured this time would be no different,” Jeno had a fair point. Renjun couldn’t argue against it, nor did he want to, even if it hadn’t been true. He’d much rather spend that otherwise wasted time with his fingers up his boyfriend’s ass.

Renjun dropped the bottle of lube next to Jeno’s body before latching onto the leash again, wrapping the length of it around his hand just to get a firmer grip on the faux leather. He settled himself between Jeno’s legs, adjusting his body in a somewhat comfortable position before glancing back up at Jeno. “Ready, pup?” The tip of his finger trailed down Jeno’s inner thigh before making it between Jeno’s cheeks, circling his rim. He could see the way Jeno shivered and the goosebumps that littered his limbs.

Jeno nodded eagerly, shifting around just a bit. Renjun wasn’t sure if Jeno was simply trying to get into a more comfortable position or if he’d been moving in a mixture of anticipation and excitement. “Please,” He sighed out.

It was enough for Renjun to go through with pushing his index finger inside of him. Jeno was warm, tight around Renjun’s finger. Renjun didn’t understand how Jeno managed to stay so tight through the countless times Renjun has fucked him, whether with his fingers or cock. Not like he minded, though. Fucking Jeno had Renjun seeing stars sometimes. He already was so tight, but the way he’d clench around him or squirm once Renjun found his prostate always had Renjun nearly cumming on the spot.

Renjun didn’t bother taking things slow or waiting for Jeno to adjust to the stretch of his finger. As soon as it was fully inserted in him, he made quick work in pumping it in and out of him, Jeno gasping and whining at the slight sting. But Renjun knew Jeno enjoyed the small discomfort. Although they hadn’t fully delved into pain play, they’ve certainly dipped their toes into it, with light smacks across their asses or pinches and bites that had them hissing. Jeno had taken a liking to it, Renjun could tell. Jeno cumming when Renjun had smacked the inner portion of his thigh while he was fucking him one time just proved it.

“Good boy,” Renjun cooed in a soft voice, his finger still moving inside of Jeno. He could hear the low whine Jeno let out in response. “Such a pretty puppy. You look so beautiful like this. Laid out, just waiting to get fucked. Because that’s all pups are good for, aren’t they?”

“ _ Fuck-  _ yeah, fuck yes,” Jeno whined. “Renjun, please, another finger,”

“So cute,” Renjun hummed, pressing his middle finger against Jeno’s rim. There had been more resistance pushing the second finger in, most likely due to not properly letting Jeno’s body adjust to the intrusion of the first. Soft whimpers and hisses left Jeno’s lips, and Renjun hushed him, leaning down to leave feathery kisses against Jeno’s hip.

“So good for me. You’re doing so well, pup. I’m proud of you,” Renjun whispered against his skin. Renjun gave Jeno a bit more time to get used to the second finger, waiting till Jeno’s whimpers and heavy breaths subdued. Renjun wasn’t cruel. And while he’d indulge into the pain play of it all just slightly because he knew Jeno enjoyed it, he also knew it was something that they hadn’t fully dived into and knew their limits with.

Soft kisses on Jeno’s hip turned to soft kisses all over the lower portion of Jeno’s body. Moving from the skin of his hips to the inner parts of his thighs to barely hovering above Jeno’s cock. His soft breaths hitting the sensitive skin, and Jeno shivering as a result.

“Do you want me to use my mouth on you?” Renjun purred, making sure to puff out as much air as he could with each word. The two fingers inside Jeno began to move slowly, thrusting shallowly to get Jeno used to the movement of his fingers.

“Please,” Jeno sighed. His hands, which had laid flat against the sheets, moved atop Renjun’s head. One hand finding itself in the middle of Renjun’s ears, gripping onto his dark brown hair while the other laid beside Renjun’s right ear, scratching behind it like he knew how Renjun liked. The action had Renjun purring, leaning into the touch as the movement of his tail quickened. Swaying from side to side, thwacking the mattress with each sway.

“Anything for you, my sweet pup,” Renjun hummed. It took a couple of seconds to convince himself to pull away from Jeno’s touch, and the light scratches behind his ear. Though once he finally did—leaning forward and pressing his tongue flat against Jeno’s cock to lick a stripe to the tip—Jeno’s hands found themselves back on his head, resuming the soft scratches against the base of his sensitive ears.

Renjun’s fingers made longer strokes, pulling out to the first knuckle before pushing back in. Jeno’s grip on Renjun’s soft strands of hair only tightened, letting out a pitiful moan as Renjun’s lips finally wrapped around the head of his cock. Renjun swirled his tongue around the tip, the salty taste of Jeno’s precum coating his tastebuds. He was just grateful that Jeno’s diet had been miles better than Jaemin’s, whose cum had almost always tasted like what Renjun imagined battery acid would. If their heat-ridden brains hadn’t made them felt like they would actually die without getting each other off, Renjun surely would’ve refused to put his mouth anywhere near Jaemin’s dick.

Renjun began bobbing his head, finding a steady rhythm between it and moving his fingers inside Jeno. Any gentleness remaining in the thrusting of his fingers had completely gone, thrusting his fingers in quick, long strokes, curling the tips of them just enough where the pads of his fingers were just barely grazing against his prostate.

Jeno knew Renjun’s body. He knew all his little habits, how he liked to be touched, all his most sensitive areas. He knew exactly how Renjun liked to be fucked, and how Renjun loved to have his tail pulled just a bit towards the base whenever Jeno had him bent over somewhere. And in return, Renjun knew Jeno’s body. Knew every nook and cranny, every crevice, studied and examined every single inch of skin. He’s kissed almost every bit of his flesh and ran his hands along over his entire body. He knew the words that made Jeno shiver and touches that would have Jeno begging for more. From knowing that Jeno could most definitely cum from just having his nipples played with, to literally knowing his body inside and out, and how to find his prostate almost immediately after sticking his fingers in him. Renjun knew how to ruin Jeno. Both of them were aware, and both of them loved it.

“Renjun,” Jeno mewled, his hips slightly bucking up as Renjun’s fingers passed by his prostate. The sudden movement caused Renjun to gag around Jeno, as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Renjun harshly tugged on the leash, pulling away from Jeno’s cock and sending a glare up to him.

“Don’t,” Renjun sputtered out, coughing a couple of times before regaining his composure. “Don’t pull that shit again, got it, pup?” He huffed out, giving the leash another rough tug that made Jeno whimper. “I use my mouth on you, and this is how you behave?”

“I’m sorry,” Jeno cried out, his fingers scratching behind Renjun’s ears in a weak attempt to gain forgiveness. “I’m sorry, please, I won’t do it again,” 

Renjun sighed, shaking his head. He curled the fingers inside of Jeno, pressing against his prostate and listening to the loud moan Jeno let out before slowly pushing in a third finger. “You usually don’t misbehave, pup. This is the second time I’ve had to scold you,” Renjun chided, listening as Jeno’s whines only heightened as the third finger made its way inside of him. “Such an eager puppy. If you wanna be pleased so badly, then fine, I’ll give you what you want.” He huffed out before leaning back down and taking Jeno’s cock back into his mouth.

Renjun watched as Jeno’s face scrunched up from the discomfort of his fingers but listened to the high pitched moans that fell from his lips at the feeling of Renjun’s mouth back around him. His grip in Renjun’s hair only tightened, tugging gently at the soft strands between his ears.

Renjun bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he took in as much of Jeno’s cock as he could without gagging. The fingers inside of him remained stationary, sitting still inside of Jeno to give him just a couple of seconds to adapt to the stretch that came with them. Though once Jeno’s noises became more frequent, slurring out a mixture of various curse words and Renjun’s name, Renjun wasted no time in thrusting them in and out of Jeno.

His fingers pounding inside him, twisting and curling to press against his prostate and making scissoring motions to fuck him open. Renjun relaxed his throat, taking in a deep breath through his nose before forcing himself to take more of Jeno into his mouth, lowering his head till he could feel the tip of Jeno’s cock tickling against the back of his throat. He could feel the excess spit that gathered up in his mouth seeping through the sides of his lips, running down his chin and throat as he swallowed around Jeno. Renjun didn’t think he’d ever get used to the size of Jeno’s cock. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to take all of him in his mouth before having to pull away and cough and gasp for air, even if they did hours upon hours of throat training. Still, Renjun didn’t think he’d ever say no to having Jeno’s cock in his mouth. Feeling how heavy he was against his tongue, or the grossly addicting taste of his cum, or the musky scent of Jeno that Renjun was forced to take in because he’d have to breathe through his nose. The nights where Renjun would cockwarm Jeno with his mouth, just laying there until they both decided they wanted more or the nights where Renjun would reward Jeno’s behavior by letting him fuck his throat. Renjun’s face would be covered in a mixture of spit, tears, snot, cum, looking nothing less than absolutely wrecked. But Renjun loved it.

Renjun knew Jeno was close. He could tell by the way he squirmed and the way his noises turned borderline animalistic. The tugs on his hair became sharper, harder, almost having Renjun hiss out in pain. Renjun could see the way it took everything in Jeno to keep his legs spread, doing his best not to clamp his thighs shut around Renjun’s head.

“I’m gonna cum,” Jeno huffed out, his breathing heavy. “Renjun, please, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” He cried out. Renjun was just glad that Mark hadn’t been in the apartment that night. Usually, they’d do their best to keep quiet for his sake, but tonight Jeno hadn’t been holding back his sounds or bothered keeping his volume down. Not like Renjun minded, though. If it were publicly acceptable, he probably would’ve made Jeno’s moans his ringtone.

Renjun pulled off of Jeno’s cock, his lips making a soft  _ pop _ noise as he did so. He lowered his head, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Jeno’s cock, licking a long stripe from the base all the way to the tip. “So cum,” Renjun panted out, looking up at Jeno as he spoke. His tongue poked out again, giving the head a couple of more kittenish licks. “I thought that’s what you wanted?” And with that, he wrapped his lips around the tip of Jeno’s cock again, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin.

“Renjun,” It came out as a dry sob. Renjun ignored it, continuing his movements. His fingers jabbing into Jeno’s prostate over and over again, never missing a chance to hit it as he thrusted in and out of Jeno. His lips remained around the head of Jeno’s cock, never taking anything more than an inch or so as he slightly bobbed his head. Renjun wanted to put all his attention on Jeno’s most sensitive areas, stimulating his nerves as best he could to get Jeno to cum.

It didn’t take very long until Jeno was crying out, his hips stuttering and thighs quaking as he came. Thick spurts of cum filled Renjun’s mouth, the salty taste coating all over the inside of his mouth. Still, Renjun kept his lips around him, fingers still moving inside of him, milking Jeno until he was certain there had been nothing left for him to cum.

His sticky fingers pulled out of Jeno, though his hand immediately wrapped around Jeno’s cock once Renjun had pulled his lips away. He sat up, crawling closer to Jeno before tugging at the leash, waiting for Jeno to sit up before tapping the bottom of his chin, once, twice. Jeno’s lips parted further, heavy pants leaving his body as he looked up at Renjun with half-lidded eyes. Renjun could almost feel bad for him. Seeing how exhausted he was, doing his best to recover from his orgasm while still doing his best to obey Renjun. But Renjun knew he was fully capable of taking more.

Renjun spat the mixture of cum and spit between Jeno’s lips, watching as Jeno flinched as he did so. Only a small amount of the mixture hadn’t landed in Jeno’s mouth, and Renjun was quick to scoop it up, leading it back to Jeno’s lips.

“Swallow it,” Renjun demanded. The hand around Jeno’s cock began to move, not even bothering to start at a slower pace. “Swallow, or else you’ll be in more trouble,”

Jeno let out a pathetic whimper, swallowing the mixture of his cum and Renjun’s spit. Renjun could see Jeno’s adam’s apple bob as the mixture traveled down his throat, a satisfied smile painting Renjun’s lips.

“Renjun, please,” Jeno whined, his hands reaching out to grasp onto any part of Renjun’s body that they could. They ended up hooking onto his shoulders, blunt nails digging into Renjun’s shirt as Renjun continued to ignore his pleas, pumping his cock fervently. “I can’t, please, no more.”

“I thought this was what you wanted, pup?” Renjun spat, but there had been no actual malice behind his words. “I thought you wanted me to touch you? This is what you were begging for? Misbehaving for?” Renjun chided but froze his hand for just a second. “If you really can’t handle it, you know your safeword. You know you can use it whenever.”

Renjun waited for the word to fall from Jeno’s lips. But Jeno never said it. The only noise filling the room had been Jeno’s soft pants, resulting from the overwhelming feeling of Renjun’s hand around his cock, mixed with him still trying to recover from his orgasm. It was all Renjun needed for him to continue his movement, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Jeno’s lips before pushing him back onto the mattress.

“Look at you,” Renjun cooed, looking down at Jeno as he moved his hand around his cock. Twisting his hand slightly as he moved his hand up and down the length, occasionally squeezing to watch as Jeno’s face scrunched up, and he hissed. “Whining and whimpering all because I’m giving you what you wanted. Such a pathetic little pup. Yet you still look so pretty like this,” He hummed.

Renjun finally let go of the leash, letting the faux leather unravel from around his hand. He could feel the slight ache in his hand as he opened and closed his fist a couple of times. It had probably been a result of having the leash wound so tightly against his skin—the mark that wrapped around his hand could attest to that. Though once he got used to the ache in his hand, he pressed his palm against Jeno’s abdomen, his cold skin contrasting nicely to Jeno’s warm skin. He could feel the thin layer of sweat coating his body as his fingers felt up the prominent abs on Jeno’s stomach. “Such a pretty puppy,” Renjun whispered, trailing his hands up Jeno’s stomach to his pecs.

Renjun’s fingers immediately went to his right nipple, his index finger and thumb coming together to squeeze it, and grinning as Jeno let out a sound almost akin to a yelp. Renjun had figured out quickly that Jeno’s nipples had been incredibly sensitive. Both from finding out by just playing with them, and Jeno outright telling him and why they were.

_ (“I got them pierced as a drunken dare my sophomore year of college. They were both sort of crooked, so I took them out. But I guess that’s what you get for $20 at some shady piercing shop. They’ve been super sensitive since.”) _

He rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers, feeling as Jeno writhed beneath it, making weak attempts at pushing him off. Emphasis on  _ weak. _ Jeno, maybe even at his weakest points, could probably still definitely push Renjun off of him with little to no trouble if he had really wanted to. But Renjun knew that even as much as Jeno cried or squirmed, Jeno wanted this just as much. If anything, the struggle of it and the thought of Renjun dominating him was just as pleasurable as the hand wrapped around his cock, or the fingers pinching his nipple.

“I know you can handle at least one more orgasm, puppy. Give it to me,” Renjun hummed, pressing his thumb into the slit of Jeno’s cock. Jeno’s nose scrunched up as a dry sob erupted from his throat. His fists had been gripping onto the sheets again, scrunching them so hard beneath his hands that the right corner popped off, unveiling the mattress protector underneath.

“Gonna cum,” Jeno rasped out, whining when Renjun pinched his nipple yet again.

Renjun leaned down, his lips barely hovering over Jeno’s. He could feel Jeno’s hot breath hitting his face as he panted and let the melody of noises leave his body. “Cum for me, puppy. Be a good boy for me,” He whispered against Jeno’s lips.

For the second time that night, Renjun watched as Jeno’s eyes squeezed shut, and staggered moans left his body as his warm cum shot into Renjun’s hand, coating his skin in sticky white. His body fell limp against the mattress almost immediately after Renjun milked him for all that he had left, and his eyes remained shut.

“Jeno, puppy, baby,” Renjun hummed, pressing a kiss against the corner of Jeno’s lips and pulling his hand away from around Jeno’s cock. “Jeno, can you hear me?”

Jeno just let out a weak groan in acknowledgment, keeping his eyes shut as he kept still. His chest rose and fell quickly, trying to regain his breath from the orgasm he just had.

“You doing okay, baby? Talk to me,” Renjun spoke, his voice soft. He wiped his dirtied hand against the sheets, choosing to deal with the mess later. If it had been stained, Renjun would just buy him new ones.

“I’m fine,” Jeno slurred out, only opening his eyes just enough to see Renjun. “Just tired. That’s all,”

“I know, baby. You did so well for me, I’m proud of you,” Renjun cooed, leaning down to press a proper kiss against Jeno’s lips. “So, so proud of you. Just let me clean you up and change the sheets, and you can go to bed, alright?”

“But what about you?” Jeno pouted, his arms weakly wrapping around Renjun and clinging onto him. “You haven’t fucked me yet,”

“Jeno,” Renjun let out a weak laugh, leaning into pepper a couple of more innocent kisses against Jeno’s skin. “Do you really think you could handle another orgasm?”

“No,” Jeno huffed, nuzzling his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck. Renjun nearly purred at the slightly ticklish sensation. “But I still want you to cum. And I still want you to cum inside of me.”

Renjun was still hard. He had felt his cock straining against his boxers the entire time but had ignored it in favor of keeping his focus on Jeno. But even if Renjun had gone soft, the words that left Jeno’s mouth were more than enough to get him eager again.

“Just give me a second, please. And let me stay on my back. I’m fucking tired,” Jeno sighed, leaving a couple of gentle kisses against Renjun’s neck.

“Anything you need, pup,” Renjun replied, letting out another soft laugh as he felt Jeno’s hands slip up his shirt and the kisses against his neck steering from innocent pecks to gentle nips at his skin. “And yet you’re already trying to get me naked.”

“Can you blame me?” Jeno hummed against Renjun’s neck, nipping at his skin gently. “I wanna see you. You’re beautiful, I thought you knew that?”

Renjun’s cheeks flushed pink as he let Jeno move his shirt up, helping him out by pushing himself up so he could raise his arms and entirely remove the article of clothing. “I don’t know if you’re trying to stroke my ego or something, but whatever it is, it’s working,”

“Nothing like that,” Jeno spoke, his hands running along Renjun’s tiny waist and grazing against his stomach. Renjun’s ears twitched at the touch, and goosebumps scattered across his skin. “I just like you a lot, and I think you’re really pretty. And I like reminding you that I think you’re really pretty,”

“You’re not allowed to get all soft with me after the nasty shit we just did!” Renjun whined, playfully slapping Jeno’s chest. The fluttering feeling in his chest and the smile on his face were unavoidable as he looked down at Jeno and the sleepy eye smile he had been giving him. “I like you, too,” 

“Kiss me?” Jeno said, puckering his lips. Renjun couldn’t refuse.

Renjun leaned back down, attaching his lips to Jeno’s. He could still taste the slightly salty taste of his cum on Jeno’s lips and felt as Jeno’s hands moved down Renjun’s body to slip under the sweatpants and boxers he wore.

“You’re wet,” Jeno spoke against Renjun’s lips. “Your boxers are drenched.” Renjun could feel Jeno’s hand wrapping around his cock, shivering as Jeno’s thumb pressed against the head.

“You have a hybrid boyfriend,” Renjun sighed out, letting out a content moan as Jeno’s thumb circled the tip of his cock before slowly beginning to pump his hand around his length. “You turn me on, and I ooze slick out my ass. I think you know this by now.”

“Yeah, but it’s a nice feeling every time,” Jeno hummed, pausing his speech to attach their lips back together and push his tongue into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun gladly let him, soft sighs and moans coming out of him as Jeno licked at the inside of his mouth and continued his hand’s movement. Renjun could’ve been content with just that, lazily making out and Jeno making him cum with only his hand. He didn’t need anything else.

“Fuck me,” Jeno pulled away to speak, looking up at Renjun with half-hooded eyes. “Breed me.”

But if Jeno was going to offer it, Renjun couldn’t just deny him.

Renjun pulled his body away from Jeno’s, moving off the bed for just a second to kick his sweatpants and boxers off his legs and to reposition them only slightly. By Jeno’s request, he had, of course, stayed on his back, spreading his legs wide open and inviting Renjun between them. His lower half had been a mix of dried spit, cum, and lube, and his cock laid pathetically soft against his abdomen. Renjun still had been a fan of the sight, as he settled himself back in between Jeno’s legs and popped open the bottle of lube that had been discarded to the side. 

“You’re so pretty,” Renjun cooed, looking down at Jeno as he spread the lube across his cock.

“I’m not allowed to get soft, but you are? Right before you’re about to fuck me?” Jeno laughed, and Renjun pinched the inside of Jeno’s thigh in retaliation, laughing when Jeno hissed.

“Shut up,” Renjun replied, though there hadn’t been any hostile intent behind it.

He lined himself up to Jeno’s entrance, listening to the way Jeno sighed as the tip pressed against his rim. “Ready?” Renjun hummed, waiting for Jeno’s approval before pushing in any further.

“Yeah,” Jeno nodded. “Go ahead.”

Renjun slowly pushed in, sighing as he felt Jeno’s tight, warm walls enveloping him. Renjun knew immediately he probably wouldn’t last long. He never did whenever he fucked Jeno, edging himself just long enough that it wouldn’t be downright embarrassing how early he came. But Jeno had always felt so  _ good _ around him.

It was almost painful, having to set his hips still once he finally pushes into Jeno all the way. Renjun’s brain going into overdrive, the horny section of it screaming at him to pound into Jeno, feel all the grooves of Jeno’s warm, wet walls, listen to Jeno cry as he did. But the rational part of his brain that remained intact knew better. As much as it pained him to keep still and not chase after the high his body had been yearning for, Jeno needed time to adjust. While topping Jeno hadn’t been uncommon, things had usually ended up the other way around. A 3:2 ratio of Jeno topping to Renjun. Jeno needed time for his body to get accustomed to the intrusion, and his fully human biology didn’t leak slick and nearly instantly get used to the painful stretch of a cock sliding inside of him.

“You doing okay?” Renjun let out a shaky breath, his arms hooking under Jeno’s knees and his hands digging into the flesh of his meaty thighs. Renjun desperately wished he could mark them up, but Jeno often refused. He wore gym shorts far too often and hadn’t wanted to risk them being seen while doing his workouts.

“I’m okay,” Jeno replied, though his nose was scrunched up in discomfort. “Give me a second. I’ll let you know when to start moving.”

Renjun knew. They had done this countless times, and he had known how things went down. Still, he nodded, letting his eyes fluttered shut as he took in a couple more shaky breaths. His sharp nails digging into Jeno’s flesh.

He could feel Jeno’s hand slide into his hair, petting him gently as he waited, and Renjun purred almost instantly. “My ears,” He whirred, leaning his head into Jeno’s hand. “Scratch them, please,”

“I know, I know,” Jeno hummed, giving in and scratching behind one of his black ears. “Such a demanding kitty,”

“You like it,” Renjun sighed, moaning softly as the scratches continued.

“I do. And you can move now, baby.”

Almost instantly was he pulling out of Jeno and pushing back into him. Starting with short, slow strokes before his brain lost all functionality, and his dick had to think for him instead. 

“I know you wanna be rough with me. It’s okay,” Jeno hummed, his free hand traveling behind Renjun’s body to the base of his tail. He wrapped his finger around it before tugging at it.

The sudden tug caused something inside Renjun’s brain to collapse, losing all self-control he had previously. His hips suddenly pulled back, snapping back inside Jeno with a pathetic mewl.

Renjun’s brain could barely process anything other than the tugs at his tail and the intense pleasure coursing through his body as he thrusted inside of Jeno. He wasn’t in heat, nor was he anywhere close to his next heat, but something about fucking Jeno had always made him feel like he was. Snapping his hips in and out of Jeno, desperately trying to chase his own high to put out the fire that burned within him. Maybe it had been another reason why Renjun had never lasted too long fucking Jeno.

“You feel so fucking good,” Renjun panted out, whining as he felt Jeno’s hands switch so that Jeno could scratch behind his other ear.

“I want you to fill me up,” Renjun could vaguely hear Jeno’s words as his head and ears fogged up. Jeno’s words were muffled, and Renjun swore if his eyes had been opened, his vision would’ve been blurry. “I want you to breed me. Cum inside of me, please,”

Renjun’s head hung low, either in shame at how the fire burning up in his stomach had already crept up his neck or because the pleasure had just been slightly overwhelming from having waited so long to get any physical pleasure since they had begun.

Renjun felt lightheaded. As if he were floating as he rocked his hips into Jeno, feeling every muscle inside Jeno, feeling every scratch behind his ear, or tug at his tail. His body floating higher and higher, reaching a height he usually couldn’t get to unless his heat had been satiated. A state of euphoria that had him seeing flashes of white, his stomach churning.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun spoke, though he hadn’t been sure if his words had been comprehensible. He wouldn’t have put it past him to have slurred the words into an indecipherable sentence. Either way, Jeno had known what he was trying to say, as he clenched his walls around Renjun’s cock, and the tugs at Renjun’s tail became much more frequent and much rougher.

It only took a couple of sloppy thrusts before Renjun was spilling inside of Jeno, the two of them moaning as Renjun filled Jeno with his cum. His ears twitched as his body fell from its euphoric state, whining as he almost began to come to.

His ears unclogged, and everything in the seemingly quiet room had been far too loud for him to handle. A soft ringing in his ears, and Renjun almost wished for everything to seem cloudy again.

“Renjun,” Jeno spoke. Renjun flinched softly at his words. Jeno hadn’t been loud in the slightest bit, but his voice had been slightly too much for his sensitive ears to handle. Jeno seemed to pick up on it as the rest of his sentence came out as a whisper. “Are you okay?”

Renjun nodded, swallowing whatever saliva had remained in his dry mouth to wet his throat as he tried to reply. “Yeah,” He rasped out, his arms letting go of Jeno’s thighs. “My ears are just ringing,”

“Must’ve been a good orgasm then,” Jeno grinned, leaning up to kiss the underside of Renjun’s jaw. “I’m gonna need your help getting this collar off, though.”

Renjun let out a soft laugh but immediately regretted it as his ears rang even louder. “I don’t know. Maybe we should just keep it on so people know you’re actually a puppy hybrid, even if you don’t have the ears and tail to prove it. Maybe you’ll need to buy those things next.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "You silly goose you're such a silly goose you're so silly" -Renjun next time they fuck
> 
> my twitter so u can see me being stupid<3  
> [writing twt](https://twitter.com/jiwisung)
> 
> my cc in case u would like to maybe send a message<3  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jiwisung)
> 
> and comments make me HAPPY!!!<33 mwah


End file.
